I'm Sorry
by umigara
Summary: My first One Shot! Inuyasha just insulted Kagome really badly, as a joke. Too bad Kagome didn’t think like that. She took it seriously. Now, she’s really pissed and she never wants to see Inuyasha again. Unfortunately, what happens next will forev


A/N: This was revised by Kaiyouu.   
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. Some Japanese dude does, lol. =P  
  
Summary: My first One Shot! Inuyasha just insulted Kagome really badly, as a joke. Too bad Kagome didn't think like that. She took it seriously. Now, she's really pissed and she never wants to see Inuyasha again. Unfortunately, what happens next will forever change Inuyasha.  
  
I'm Sorry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Omg! I can't believe you!" Kagome stormed off, leaving Inuyasha laughing.   
  
"I can't believe that arrogant bastard. How could he do this?! I know he doesn't like me, but did he have to say that?!" Kagome was near tears. She jumped down the well as blue light shone from the bottom of the well. She didn't plan on going back through it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How could you say that?!" Sango scolded.   
  
"What? It was a joke," answered the hanyou.   
  
"Well, she took it seriously wise guy." Miroku interjected.   
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?" Inuyasha asked. Sango and Miroku walked off with their arms crossed and their backs to Inuyasha. "What?!"   
  
"Apologize to her!" Sango rebuked. It was now Inuyasha's turn to cross his arms. "I'm not gonna apologize to her. I did nothing wrong that makes me have to apologize to her." He stubbornly said with his arms crossed.   
  
"Ugh! Guys are impossible!" Sango exclaimed, "Miroku, let's go." The two barged off.   
  
"FINE! I'll go find her, but I'm NOT apologizing." Inuyasha leaped off into the distance. "Geez, why am I even going through with this? It WAS true."  
  
Kagome was sitting in her room, hugging her pillow, crying. "How could he? Just because he doesn't like me doesn't mean that he has to abuse me like this."   
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in," she said while sniffling. She highly doubted it was Inuyasha. First off, he wouldn't knock, and he wouldn't come after her like this.   
  
Her mama entered, with a tissue box. Wiping Kagome's tears, she tried to console her. "Tell me what's wrong, Kagome." Kagome shook her head, "Sorry mama. I'm *sniff* not ready to tell you yet."   
  
"Its okay, honey. I know that you are strong enough to fix it, so I'm not going to pressure you to tell me what's wrong. Well, whenever you're ready, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." She gave her daughter a reassuring smile and closed the door.   
  
"Ugh, I've never been so mad in my life! I hate Inuyasha! He probably doesn't even have the guts to say that he's sorry," she cried. "But then I don't hate him! I can't bring myself to fully hate him even though he plays with my heart like this."  
  
The next day, Kagome was walking down the street. She was still upset over what had happened yesterday, and currently muttering some curses under her breath about Inuyasha.   
  
As her mind wandered off to what happened yesterday again, she started forming tears. Sobbing, she sat at a nearby bench. She hugged her knees and started crying.   
  
"Kagome!" a familiar voice cried out. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha coming up the block. The raven-haired girl started running. She didn't want to see that bastard ever again.   
  
"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha called after her, but he sensed that she didn't want to see him. Nevertheless, he went after her. "Kagome." He realized that she was out of his reach. There was no way that she'd ever forgive him now.  
  
Suddenly, he heard an ear-piercing scream. It sounded like, Kagome!  
  
"Kagome!!!"   
  
Inuyasha ran to where the sound of the scream was emitted from, as quickly as he could. He was appalled by the scene that he saw next. Kagome was lying in the street. She had been hit by a truck. Inuyasha was speechless. He couldn't do anything.   
  
Kagome lay there, looking lifeless as ever.   
  
Kagome was hurt, and it had been entirely his fault.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the hospital*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was pacing around, praying that Kagome would be alright. She had been hit by a drunken truck driver, who was also seriously wounded. The doctors had taken her inside for 3 hours now.   
  
What was Inuyasha doing? He was frantically waiting for the doctor's report. Would Kagome survive? "Why did I say that?! It's always me who gets her upset. Now, she might die, and it's all because of what I said. What kind of being AM I? I can't believe that I'm just sitting around, not doing anything to make her feel better. I'm such a. a. bastard! I hate myself for this, and I'm never going to forgive myself-"  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by the doctor's voice. "Yea?" "I'm afraid I have bad news. Kagome has taken a hard fall. She might not make it. I'm sorry. You can go in and talk to her now." Inuyasha instantaneously rushed into Kagome's room.   
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?!" Kagome immediately started tearing. Her voice was so cracked. "I hate you, Inuyasha! You made this happen to me! You can't even bring yourself to say two simple words! You don't even have the guts to say that you're sorry! Two simple words! I hate you and I never want to see you-," Kagome's voice died.  
  
"Kagome, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I could never find the right time to tell you. The truth is," Inuyasha paused before saying what he said next, "I love you. I've loved you from the first -" He was cut off by the sound of Kagome's heart monitor.  
  
Now, the only sound was the continuing beep of the machine. "No! NO! This can't be happening!" Inuyasha punched the device. "No! No." he sobbed. Immediately, the doctor rushed in and checked her pulse. "Mr. Inuyasha, I'm sorry. She's. she's. gone." Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "No! She can't be! She's not! She's." Inuyasha's eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm sorry." he said as he watched the doctors carry her off.  
  
A/N: So. Whaddya think? It was too short right? Be brutal and truthful! R & R please! =) 


End file.
